


Love's Blossom

by Of_stars_and_moon



Series: Less than 1k one-shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Valentines Day Fic, Wolfstar AU, Wolfstar fanfiction, Wolfstar valentine's fic, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: Prompt: Person A is single and works at a flower shop. Every year on Valentine’s Day, the shop gets really busy with people trying to buy a bouquet for their significant other. It always makes Person A feel a little bummed out that they’ll never get to experience it. Until one year, Person B buys a bouquet and gives it to Person A.





	Love's Blossom

"Have a nice day." Remus smiled at the customer, who gave him a cheerful smile in return before leaving the shop. 

 

Remus Lupin worked at a flower shop. He loved his job but every year on Valentine's Day, seeing so many people buying flowers for their loved ones, was kinda depressing.

 

"Hey, Remus?" a voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked towards the source of the voice. It was Sirius, the boy who worked at the coffee shop on the other side of the road, the boy whom Remus had a crush on for the past month.

 

He had first met Sirius two months ago when the coffee shop had opened. Slowly they had became friends as Remus usually visited the coffee shop in his free time. And sometimes Sirius would come here along with his friend, James, who used to buy a lot of flowers for his girlfriend. Over a month ago, Remus had started to realise that he had feelings for Sirius. And he was falling more and more with every passing day.

 

And now his heart ached knowing that he had to help Sirius get a flower for his valentine. "Hey, Sirius. How can I help you?" 

 

"I want to buy a bouquet for someone," Sirius replied, with his perfect smile that made Remus' inside melt.

 

"Sure," he said, managing a smile in return. "What kind?"

 

"How about roses? Do you think roses will be good?" Sirius asked.

 

Remus nodded. "Yeah, everyone loves roses."

 

Sirius hummed in agreement. "What colour do you like most?" 

 

Remus frowned. "Shouldn't you choose the colour that your valentine likes the most?" 

 

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know his favourite colour. And your taste is really good." 

 

"Okay•••um••well, I like red roses a lot." 

 

"Great! So I will take a red rose bouquet," Sirius said cheerfully.

 

Remus picked out the bouquet and handed it to Sirius. "Here, that would be 100 dollars."

 

"Okay," Sirius said and took out his wallet. As he handed the money to Remus he asked, "Are you free tonight?" 

 

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Remus asked, frowning in confusion. 

 

Sirius held out the bouquet of roses. "Wanna be my valentine?" 

 

Remus' heart did a back flip. He was sure this was all just a dream. "Me- Really?" 

 

Sirius nodded. "I've liked you from a long time and now I've finally gathered the courage to ask you out. Please don't break my heart." He pouted at Remus. 

 

Remus could hear his heart pounding madly as he took the bouquet of roses. "Yes, I would love that." 

 

Sirius' face broke into a bright smile. "Great!"

 

A customer standing behind Sirius, cleared his throat, looking quite annoyed.

 

"I'll give you my number so we can talk later when you're free," Sirius said. 

 

"••um•• Alright," replied Remus, who had completely forgotten everything about the other customers. 

 

Sirius took out a piece of paper and scribbled down his number. He handed it to Remus. "See you tonight?" 

 

"Yeah, sure." 

 

Sirius smiled and walked away, blowing a kiss to Remus from the door of the shop. 

 

As he was out of sight, Remus looked down at the paper in his hand. Tonight was going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really loved!!


End file.
